


Not The Doctor

by Jenwryn



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-15
Updated: 2007-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANTI Elizabeth/John. Music-inspired drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Your Bandage

**Author's Note:**

> If you look, you'll realise that all the themes were inspired by the various lyrics of "Not The Doctor", by Alanis Morissette.
> 
> Ultimately, though, my mother is to blame for me writing these, seeing as, when she found out I was writing John/Elizabeth fanfic, she launched into listing all the reasons why she found it an implausible idea. :P

Elizabeth lays in a mess of bedding, John's head scruffy on her bare belly. Always, it ends like this. Fear of death, anxiety of uncertainty, adrenalin of fighting - and they end in her quarters. End with their blind longing, their losing of thought, and their selfish use of the other. She doesn't know if he loves her; he's never said he does. She knows she doesn't love him. And she's tired of being his post-battle salve, tired of being his proof of existence. She wants to be something more than that...

 

She'll tell him it's over, when he wakes.


	2. Not Your Mommy

'Let's just cut through it, shall we?' Elizabeth stands up and presses her palms flat on the desk.

 

John rubs the back of his neck, uncomfortable, and tries that puppy-dog look that usually works on her - though apparently not today. So he does blank instead, 'What?'

She arches an eyebrow, 'John Sheppard. I simply_ refuse_ to be your mother substitute. I'm sorry about your childhood and your ex-wife, and I'm flattered you think you feel something for me. So come back when you've worked out your age, and how to act it, and I'll consider it, okay?'

He flees.


	3. Not Your Other Half

‘Marry me.’

It’s all she can do to suppress a sigh. It’s not that she doesn’t love John. She does, but – matrimony? It’s not the first he’s asked; not the first time she’s said gently, ‘You know my answer. It won’t change just because you keep asking. It’s still no.’

He watches her piercingly across the table. ‘Why?’

She shakes her head, ‘You know why. I don’t want picket fences. Don’t want to be my mother. And you don’t think I could keep my job, do you?’

‘But you love me. That’s all that matters.’

‘That, John, is a myth…’


	4. Not Your Idol

John's doing it again. Looking at her across the briefing table like she's a saint. It's been annoying her she noticed three weeks ago.

She asks Rodney a question, hopes he'll start to bicker and give her a distraction. Frustratingly, he's actually polite for once. Typical.

She glances back at John. Damn it, she's a leader, not God. She wishes she could throw a tantrum like she wants to, maybe slap some faces, or break something. But she bites it down. She'll have to be a good girl for now. She can't show her whole self and be his leader...


	5. Not Living On Some Day

Elizabeth looks at the man as he shrugs off his jacket and suddenly she can't take any more, can't stand the sight of him, can't bear his presence in her quarters. 'Stop.'

He pauses, stares at her.

'I can't do this any more. The secrecy. The deception. I can't stand it. We have no future, John. And this present, it's a delusion. It has to end, now.'

He curls his fingers familiarly around her hips, looks confident. 'You don't mean that. You know you want me.'

She might have swallowed her words, till he said that.

She shows him the door.


	6. Too Much To Ask For

'So that's it?'

She nods, 'Yes.'

'But it was just a mistake.'

She rounds on him, 'For God's sake, John! Sleeping with alien princesses when you're married to me isn't a mistake! You don't think I haven't been forgiving? Well, I've run out of forgiveness. We're finished.'

He glances at the paper she holds out, looks shocked. 'And you're sending me back to Earth?'

Now she's angry. 'The SGC didn't want us working together married. You think they'd let us work together _divorced_?'

'Why should _I _leave?'

She shrugs. 'Discuss it with General Sam O'Neill if you want. Goodbye, John.'


End file.
